Red Jealousy
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "Jealousy is no more than feeling alone against smiling enemies"  Of course: Jisbon. First chapter is a tag for 4x15 'War of the Roses'. Rated T for minor language. Multi-Chapter story.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: This story is just something I saw in my fantasies: I'm sure it will never happen!**

**Let's just imagine that Erica (*Spoiler Alert for 4x15 'War of the Roses'*) hadn't escaped (yet), and Lisbon is far more jealous then she was at the moment Erica was looking for the tapes of the victim. Let us all imagine that, okay...? (a)**

**This story _may_ be a little bit OOC-ish, but I tried my best. Besides, Lisbon and Jane are _really_ acting weird in Season 4, for which I don't have an explanation... So it may not be OOC-ish for the 'new' Jane and Lisbon =).**

**Also, just a fair warning: I'm not a Native English Speaker (I'm Dutch), and though I have a beta-reader, she's... kind of slow (and I don't care, I still love her :D), this story is not checked before posting (just because I _really_ wanted to share this story with you guys, it has been screaming my name for a couple of days now, and wanted it to STOP! So I posted it, without checking :D), so any typos in this story are ALL MINE! Just saying =).**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine. Though I really want it (and I know I'm not alone), I don't own TM... **

* * *

><p>"<em>Jealousy is no more than feeling alone against smiling enemies" – Elizabeth Bowen<em>

Lisbon stared at her computer. Damn Jane. Because he brought that woman Erica Flynn in here, _she_ had to fill in dozens of paperwork, which he wouldn't notice, because he was too busy flirting with her.  
>She hated Erica Flynn. She was relieved when they put her behind bars. That would mean Erica wasn't a threat. But now, Jane had brought her back. Damn him!<p>

She hated Jane as well. For not listening to her. For always doing what _he_ wanted to do, what _he_ thought was best for both the case and him, but never asking what _she_ wanted.

Lisbon looked up, and saw Erica searching for something. Lisbon didn't care what for. What did they say? When you start hating someone, you get annoyed from every little thing they do? This was sure a case of that. Just the way Erica sat there, in that I'm-perfect-and-you're-not way. She hated it. She saw Erica looking behind her, and saw Jane approaching her.

That was it. Lisbon jumped up, ran out of her office, and pulled Jane inside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lisbon exclaimed, shutting the door behind him, and closing the blinds.

"What do you mean, Lisbon?" Jane asked, innocently.

"Don't do that," Lisbon said, slowly, her eyes focused entirely on his eyes.

"Don't do what, Lisbon?" Jane said, losing his patience.

"That! Keeping Erica here while there's no reason for it!"

"There is! I need her, Lisbon!" Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"For what? For keeping your needs satisfied?" she yelled.

"No..." Jane said, not sure what to say.

"Don't you see as well that Erica has done everything you thought she could? She was no help at _all_, yet she's still here. _How_ do you explain that?" Lisbon asked, now suddenly calm, and it scared Jane.

"Lisbon, have you ever thought of the possibility that a convicted man slaughterer is the most perfect way to catch a murderer?" Jane said, as calm as Lisbon was.

"No, it's not. Don't you see what she's doing?"

"No. What _is_ she doing?" Jane asked, again innocently.

"She's seducing you." Lisbon said dryly, walked over to her couch, and sat down.  
>"Since when do you care?" Jane asked.<p>

"Since when do you take convicted women out of prison for your own pleasure?" Lisbon asked, repeating his sentence.

"Lisbon..."

"Don't 'Lisbon' me." Lisbon said, standing up, but Jane pushed her down again.

"You don't care anything about the case. It's not about Erica being unhelpful for us. It's about you being jealous," Jane stated. Lisbons eyes widened.

"No way!"

"Yes way! Lisbon, have you forgotten you're really easy to read?" Jane said, and Lisbon shook her head.

"I'm not jealous."

"I don't believe you."

"You better believe me," Lisbon hissed, and Jane sighed. He sat down beside Lisbon.

"What's so special about Erica?" Lisbon asked, after a few more silent minutes.

"Nothing."

"Then why do you-"

"Shut up, okay? The only reason I asked her to do this is because she seemed helpful to the case. And she _was_ seducing me. But I don't care what she does, because she's not important to me," Jane yelled, and Lisbon frowned.

"Oh, and who is?" Lisbon asked, and Jane sucked in a deep breath.

"You," Jane said, and Lisbons eyes widened. She was sure of what to say. And so, then they sat in an awkward silence for almost three minutes.

"I'm really important to you?" Lisbon finally asked, breaking the silence, and causing Jane to look at her, instead of a dead spot on the floor.

"Yes. You're the only person who understands me. Forget about the team, forget about the CBI, the only person I needed in my life was you," Jane whispered.

"Why me?"

"Don't be so stupid, Teresa. You know full well why I want you," Jane whispered again, and Lisbon blinked a few times. The use of her first name sounded... good, coming from Jane.

Jane placed his hand on her knee, and moved his head towards Lisbon, when someone busted in.

"Well, what a surprise. Hello Patrick, hello Lisbon," Erica said, wryly, and anger started to grow in Lisbon.

"Sorry for bothering. Have fun in _my_ office," Lisbon hissed, and was ready to leave her office, when Jane grabbed her arm.

"Stay here," Jane said, almost pleading, and Lisbon nodded. She turned her back to Erica.

"Why do you hate me?" Erica asked, and Lisbon shrugged sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know: Maybe because you killed your husband, are facing fifteen to twenty years, and are stealing Jane away from us?" Lisbon hissed, turning around to face Erica.

"No..."

"Jane belongs here, with us, and you can't do anything about it. And you know that full well. Yet you're still trying to seduce him, so that he begins to care about you and he can keep you out of prison. Am I right?" Lisbon asked, dryly, and Erica swallowed.

"No, of course not."

"Then why _did_ you seduce him?" Lisbon asked.

"Because he loves me," Erica stated, and Lisbon laughed.

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does!" Erica yelled, and the women both turned around to Jane.

"Jane, do you love her?" Lisbon asked, and Jane shrugged. Lisbons heart dropped. So did her face. So he was in love with Erica Flynn.

That was it. She had to leave her office, now.

"Teresa, wait!" Jane exclaimed, but to no avail. She was gone.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Why did you do that?" Jane exclaimed, as he turned around to Erica. She frowned.

"Did what?"

"You hurt her!" Jane said, confused of the fact that Erica had _no_ idea at all what she had done. This was not fair.

"I bring you here, and you ruin everything I have build in the last eight years in one day! Why do you do that?"

"Patrick, I didn't mean to-"  
>"Go away! I don't want to see you ever again!" Jane yelled, motioning to the door.<p>

"Patrick-"

"Don't Patrick me! Go away!" Jane said, repeating Lisbons earlier comment, and Erica sighed.

"Okay. Goodbye, Patrick," Erica said, and approached him, but Jane shook his head.

"Don't you get that I don't want to kiss?" Jane asked, and Erica nodded. And then, Erica left Lisbons office, and Jane motioned to the Sac PDs that had to take care of her now.

Finally, she was gone. He let out a relieved sigh. He hadn't planned on kissing Erica. Yet it happened. And he regretted it.  
>He knew Lisbon was jealous, even though she denied it with all she had. She had always been an open book to him, and he never had a problem with seeing what she felt. So when he brought Erica Flynn to the CBI, it hurt a bit to see Lisbon slowly feeling sadder and sadder. He <em>had<em> to teach her how to hide her feelings.

He walked out of Lisbons office, and walked over to Van Pelt.

"Hey Grace, have you seen Lisbon?" Jane asked, and Van Pelt nodded.

"Yes, she ran towards the restroom. She looked... kind of sad," Van Pelt said, and Jane swallowed. How was he going to fix this?

"Okay, thanks Grace. You're doing a great job!" Jane exclaimed, and Van Pelt frowned, but before she could ask for an explanation, he ran away.

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon sat on the toilet, tears streaming down her face. And that scared her. She was not the teary-type of woman, and especially not over men. She was hardly ever sad. Maybe when she was stressed, she would feel the urge to just scream, let out all her frustrations. But it never came further than just the urge. She never did it.

But now, she cried. And because of what? She was jealous. She needed more sleep, obviously.

"Lisbon?" she heard a familiar voice saying, and her eyes widened. It was Jane. And he didn't need to see her crying over such a stupid thing. So she decided to stay quiet, her feet resting on the toilet so he couldn't see she was in there.

"Lisbon, I know you're in there," Jane said, this time, a little angrier.

"Teresa...," Jane whispered, and Lisbon swallowed. Should she open the door? She stood up, and opened it. And there was Jane, immediately a worried look on his face when he saw her eyes were red.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine," Lisbon whispered, and Jane nodded. But when she tried to sneak past him, he grabbed her arm, turned her around and kissed her. And that was when Lisbons knees gave up, and Jane caught her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Jane felt something wet on his face, and when he discovered _he_ wasn't crying, he pulled away.

"Teresa... Are you sure you're okay?" Jane asked, and Lisbon swallowed. She then suddenly swung her arms around his waist, and placed her head on his chest.

"Why did it take you so long?" Lisbon whispered, and Jane shrugged.

"I don't know, my dear, I don't know...," Jane whispered back, while stroking Lisbons hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Let me know!**

**Oh, yes, this story might change into a multi-chapter story, but knowing myself it will develop into a story in which Jane and Lisbon will have a baby, and in which Erica will die. Just saying.  
>So reason more to let me know what you want, so that I know if you guys want to see Jane and Lisbon together and stuff like that... Let me know! (Have I already told you to let me know?) <strong>


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Oh, wow, guys! Thank you SOO much for all your reviews and alerts. I will always love you! (Yeah, Whitney Houston, I know...) All your reviews make my hard work so much more useful! Love love LOVE you! (L)**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the first one, but I'm sure you will like it (or at least, that's what I hope :D).**

**Disclaimer: TM is not mine.**

* * *

><p><em>"I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you" – Roy Croft<em>

Lisbon opened her eyes.

A faint beam of sunlight went through the blinds of the windows of her apartment. She blinked.

What happened? She tried to sit up, but felt a strong pair of arms pulling her back.

"Morning Star shine...," a familiar voice whispered, and Lisbon turned around. She looked straight into the eyes of Patrick Jane.

"What happened?" Lisbon asked, and Jane pouted.

"You don't remember?"

"I don't believe I do, no."

"Here, let me show you," Jane whispered, and kissed her, his arm wrapped around her waist.

And then, she remembered.

_She had gathered all her strength to stand on her own feet. She had left the restroom, and went to her office. She wasn't capable of working, so she packed her belongings and exited the building. Jane insisted in bringing her, and after an argue of about ten minutes, Jane won._

"_Thanks Jane, I'm fine now," Lisbon said, as they arrived at her apartment. He walked with her to her front door. When she was about to go inside, Jane followed her, and Lisbon sighed._

"_No, Jane, please...," Lisbon said, but Jane shook his head._

"_I'm not leaving you, Teresa, even if you want me to."_

"_Jane, why are you doing this?"_

"_Because I'm afraid something bad will happen to you, or you do something bad to yourself. I don't want that to happen," Jane said, his face dead serious._

"_But why?" Lisbon asked again, and Jane approached Lisbon, very slowly._

"_Because I love you," Jane whispered as he reached her, and touched her cheek. Lisbon shuddered under his touch. When Janes lips touched hers, she deepened the kiss._

_But when Janes hand went from behind her neck to her lower back to her butt, she pulled away._

"_No. No, I don't want this. Not... yet," Lisbon whispered, and Jane let go. Lisbon walked upstairs, and didn't bother to put off her clothes when she fell in her bed._

_Closing the front door and shutting off all the lights Jane soon followed, and he walked up the stairs as well._

_When he entered Lisbons bedroom, he saw she was already asleep. He smiled, and walked over to her bed. He sat down on the edge, and turned over to look at her. She was beautiful when she was sleeping..._

_He pulled the sheets over her tiny body, and planted a kiss on her forehead. He walked over to the other side of the bed, lay down and closed his eyes._

_This was going to be so hard to explain if she couldn't remember this._

Lisbon pulled away.

"Wait... We didn't... have..."

"Sex? No, we didn't," Jane said, proud of the fact that he didn't take advantage of her when she was so vulnerable and fragile.

Lisbon ran her hands through his curls.

"Thank you...," she whispered, and Jane nodded.

"You're welcome, my love. Besides, I wouldn't want to hurt you just to satisfy my own needs," Jane said, and Lisbon smiled.

"Don't patronize me!" Lisbon yelled, and she hit his arm.

"Ouch! Lisbon, that hurt!" he cried, and Lisbon laughed.

"Oh, stop overreacting, Sissy!"

"Don't call me Sissy!"

"Pooh Bear then?"

" No."

"Baby Face?"

"Lisbon, seriously-"

"Sweet Cheeks?"

"Okay! How about Muffin for you?" Jane replied, and Lisbon frowned.

"Oh, so you think I'm fat? Goldie!"

"Bambi!"

"Cutie Patootie."

"My queen."

"My king."

"I love you, Teresa Lisbon."

"And I love you, Patrick Jane."

-YulianaHenderson-

"Erica! Back already?" Janise exclaimed, and Erica sighed as she walked through the halls of the jail. She didn't want to go back. The freedom she got when she was out of prison was wonderful, and she already missed it. Being able to walk around on your own, though she had to stay within the walls of the CBI, was still the best thing she felt in the last two years.

But her entire plan got messed up when Senior Special Agent Teresa Lisbon entered it.

"Yeah, it didn't work out exactly how I wanted it..."

"What do you mean? Sit down dear. Spill!" Janise said, as she pushed all other women away from the bench in the corner of the prison cafeteria, and pulled Erica with her when she sat down.

"Thanks, Janise, but I don't feel like talking right now...," Erica said, and Janise looked at her. In a scared kind of way.

"Remember what I did? I will do it again if you don't tell me about your handsome lover Patrick Jane!"

"Janise, he's _not_ my lover, how many times do I have to say that?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, the one you _want_ to _be_ your lover, but the one who is out of your reach because of that black-haired lady cop that's _way_ older than you. Right?"

Erica sighed again. Though she loved Janise, she really felt the urge to slam her head to the wall, strangle her and throw her out the window of a 6 floors tall building.

Yeah, that would also work for Teresa Lisbon. When she called Patrick, she hadn't planned on _that_ coming to destroy her master plan. Of course she knew Lisbon could form a threat, but she hadn't thought of it as really serious.

She wished she had.

"Yeah, that guy."

"I'm sorry, have I just insulted you? I'm sorry Hon', it's just... You're a strong and independent woman, and you stand for yourself, you know? It's just too bad that you let another woman ruin your life... Oh well, it's your life!" Janise said, as she hugged Erica and ran outside, probably to annoy another inmate.

But Janise was right, though. How could she let that evil woman destroy the life she really earned? She was Erica Flynn, let's not forget that, and she always got what she wanted.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Hey Boss! Feeling better today?" Van Pelt asked, as Lisbon walked into the bullpen.

"Yeah! I do, actually, thanks for asking!" Lisbon said, and she smiled as she walked into her office. Van Pelt grinned. Jane didn't stay here last night, and they both left at the same moment, so that meant that Jane and Lisbon must've spent the night together. She knew it. She always knew it.

And the fact that Lisbon was suddenly this happy after what happened yesterday didn't make it better. She smiled. They better had to start planning their wedding, because Van Pelt just knew they were perfect for each other. And they wouldn't stay "young" forever. They were both around their forties, they had to hurry up.

"Hello Grace! What a lovely day today, right?" Jane said, and Van Pelt turned around, to see Jane almost dancing towards his couch.

"Yeah, I guess...," Van Pelt said, and Jane nodded.

"You guessed right!"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because. You know... You know why I'm happy! Because the birds are still chirping, and the sun is still shining, and all the angry people in the traffic are still living. A beautiful day!" Jane said, almost sung, and Van Pelt chuckled. They had it. Badly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Thanks to all my lovely readers for reviewing and alerting like hell! =)**

**This chapter is a bit short, again, but you're gonna love the end =).**

**Again a special thanks to Essebes for beta-ing this story. It's Essebes, and she's here to save the day!**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine =).**

* * *

><p><em>True love is not finding someone else but finding your other half" - Source Unknown.<em>

Lisbon felt a hand on her hips, she turned around.

"Morning, Twinkle Toes," Lisbon whispered, as she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Hello, Kitty," Jane whispered, and stroked her cheek.

"What time is it?" Lisbon asked, and Jane smiled.

"Afraid to be late for work?"

"Yes," Lisbon replied, and she turned around to look at her alarm. _7.30_.

"Shit!" Lisbon exclaimed, as she jumped up. She gathered all her clothes from the floor, and ran inside the bathroom. Jane smiled. It had been hard for him to wait until she felt she was ready, but last night, she finally was. And it was amazing. Jane could still feel how Lisbons skin felt, as he kissed every part of her body...  
>He got up as well, and put on the clothes he wore yesterday. He hadn't had the chance to get some clothes from his motel room. But he assumed that he would stay here more often now, so he decided to get some clothes after work. He walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked on it.<p>

"Calm down, Lisbon, I'll call the office and say we're a little late, okay? No need to worry," Jane yelled, and he heard Lisbon sigh.

"It's not that, I just don't like being late," Lisbon said, and Jane rolled his eyes.

"Okay, whatever you want!" Jane said, and suddenly, the door opened, and Lisbon poked her head out of the bathroom.

"You having a problem with it?" Lisbon asked, and Jane frowned.

"No..."

"Stop it then. Can you give me that black blazer, please?" Lisbon asked, and Jane nodded.

"Sure!" Jane said, as she walked over to her wardrobe. Soon, he returned, but without the blazer.

"Uhm... What's a blazer?"

-YulianaHenderson-

"Guys, sorry we're late! I asked Jane to drive me, because my car's still broken, but he forgot the time, apparently," Lisbon said, as she walked into the bullpen, followed by Jane. The team didn't have to know that they were sleeping together, yet. The team looked up.

"Hey!" Jane exclaimed, and Lisbon looked up.

"Oh, hey Jane, I didn't see you!" Lisbon said, and she walked into her office. Jane sighed.

"I don't get why she's so mean to me...," he mumbled, which made Van Pelt chuckle.

"Yeah, I wonder why..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay...," Jane mumbled again, and lay down. Of course the team knew about him and Lisbon sleeping together. You had to be blind not to see it. The way they acted around each other had changed.

He always thought that when he and Lisbon got together, things would get complicated, both at work as in their private lives. But up until now, nothing really bad had happened. He guessed that that was a good thing.

"We have a new case, let's go," Lisbon ordered, and the team jumped up and packed their stuff. But Jane didn't.

"Jane, you coming with us?" Lisbon asked, and Jane groaned.

"No... No, I don't want to, I just want to sleep, I haven't slept much last night...," Jane said, which caused Lisbon to blush.

"Stop it, Jane, you're not three anymore. You're coming with us."

"Okay...," Jane said, as he stood up, hesitation clearly visible in his body.

Lisbon sighed. She was going to deal with him later that evening.

-YulianaHenderson-

"This is Justa Nievas. Twenty years old, a student of the California Ballet School. The coroner said she's probably raped," Van Pelt said, reading all the facts of their murder victim from the sheet they got from the Sac PDs.

"Poor girl...," Lisbon whispered, and Jane nodded.

"Yes, indeed poor girl... Her hair's in a tight bun, so she probably was heading to school. There is a school a couple of miles from here. This is not a neighborhood with a good reputation, no parents would let their child walk here on their own, so she probably lives on her own. There are some student houses a couple of blocks away, so I would guess she lives there. And-"

"Yeah, thank you Jane. Cho, any witnesses?" Lisbon asked, interrupting Jane.

"No, there was no one here around the time of the murder."

"Okay, thank you, let's-" Lisbon said, but suddenly stopped mid-sentence and ran away.

"What's wrong with her?" Van Pelt asked, clearly confused.

"I don't know," Jane murmured, and the team turned around to look at him, with raised eyebrows.

"No, seriously! I know nothing!" he exclaimed, surprised that they would think that he had to do something with it, and they nodded.

"Okay, let's get back to the car, the boss will probably follow us," Cho said, and the team nodded. They sat in the car, quiet, nobody dared to say anything, when Lisbon opened the door to the driver seat. But Rigsby was already seated in the driver's seat, wanting to drive.

"Fine, I'll sit in the back," she said sighing, and sat down in one of the back seats.

When they were driving, Jane turned around a few times to look at Lisbon, but she didn't look back. He would deal with her later tonight.

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon sighted as she pulled the blanket up to her ears. She suspected something, and if it was true, it would change her and Jane's lives. But she didn't want to know if she was right. And that scared her. She didn't want their lives to change, it was perfect. She didn't want that to change.

Bad things always seemed to happen to her.

Bad things, like losing both her parents at a young age? Check.

Like having to take care of her younger brothers, when also having to take care of herself? Check.

Like meeting this certain blonde-haired consultant who didn't listen to the rules, which caused her to break the rules as well, so she didn't lose the man she loved? Check.

Jane entered the bedroom, and Lisbon looked up.

"Tired?" Jane asked, as he walked over to the bed.

"Yeah, kind of...," Lisbon said, and Jane chuckled.

"So we're not going to repeat last night?" Jane asked, which made Lisbon blush.

"Don't worry, I was kidding," Jane said chuckling, and lay down next to her.

"Tell me, what was wrong with you today?" Jane asked, suddenly serious.

"Nothing," Lisbon said, and she turned around, her back now facing him.

"Teresa, you don't just run away from a crime scene. That's not you," Jane stated, and Lisbon sighed.

"I was just a bit sick. I think it was the Chinese food from yesterday. It was nothing, I promise," she said, and Jane nodded.

"Okay. Good night, Precious," Jane whispered, and planted a kiss on Lisbon's cheek. She smiled a faint smile, and closed her eyes. Yeah right, a good night.

Jane awoke to the sound of sobs. He sat up, and looked next to him. The other side of the bed was empty.

"Lisbon?" Jane asked, as he got out of bed. The sobs stopped.

"Teresa, what's wrong?" Jane asked again, and he opened the door to the bathroom, where the sobs came from.

And there was Lisbon, sitting on the edge of the bath, with a white thing in her hands. Her eyes were red, her cheeks wet of tears.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, and Lisbon dropped the thing, and ran into his arms. She placed her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her shaking body.  
>"Teresa, tell me what's-"<p>

"I'm pregnant," Lisbon said, interrupting him, and he froze.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," Lisbon whispered, and a big smile appeared on Janes face.

"Really? That's great!" Jane exclaimed, and pulled away to face her.

"No, it's not. I don't know how to raise children-"

"But I do," Jane whispered, and Lisbon stopped talking. That was right. Jane knew how to raise children, he had had a daughter once. A beautiful daughter.

"Teresa, trust me, I will help with _everything_. You will not be alone in this. We're going to be a happy family, with a kid that's just as beautiful as you are. Don't forget that I love you. From the 7 billion people on the planet, and 352 million people in the United States, you're the only one I want to do this with. I love you so much, Teresa, so much that words cannot describe how I feel right now, and-" Jane said, tears burning in his eyes, but Lisbon silenced him with a kiss.

"Then don't say anything," she whispered, and stroked his cheek. Jane nodded, and a tear rolled down Jane's face, and Lisbon wiped it away.  
>"It still hurts, doesn't it?" Lisbon asked, and Jane nodded. She kissed him again, this time sweet and slow.<p>

"As long as you'll be there for me, I'll be there for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know if you almost cried at the end! =)**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone reviewing this story, and reading it. I will love you forever! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, or its characters. All I own is this story.**

* * *

><p><em>"There is no such thing as chance; and what seem to us merest accident springs from the deepest source of destiny" - Friedrich von Schiller<em>

"Hey Lisbon! How are you doing?" Jane said, hopping into Lisbon's office triumphantly. She looked up, and smiled.

"Fine, thanks!" she said, and he nodded.

"Good!"

"Jane, what have you done?" Lisbon asked, and Jane frowned.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean that you wouldn't just dance into my office for no reason," Lisbon stated, and Jane shrugged.

"Can't I just walk in here and ask my little Flower how she's-"

"Jane!" Lisbon exclaimed, jumped up and closed the blinds and the door.

"What?" Jane yelled, and Lisbon sighted.

"I don't want everybody to know that I'm preg-"

"Wait a second. I didn't say you were pregnant," Jane said, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"No, okay, you didn't but-"

"Then stop making a problem of it! Lisbon, trust me, nobody will find out about us until you're ready. I swear I won't tell anybody!" he said, making a zipper-move with his fingers on his lips. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, thanks Jane," Lisbon said, and planted a kiss on Jane's cheek. Though she told herself they would stay professional at work, she just couldn't help but steal a few kisses from Jane when nobody saw them. She never thought to be the cuddly-kissing-type, but she figured she never really loved a man as much as she loved Jane. She smiled at the mention of his name.

"What's wrong, Apple of my Eye?" Jane asked, a smile on his face, and Lisbon sighed.

"Can't we stop with the nicknames part? I don't have any left," she said, and Jane laughed.

"That's what internet is for! Now, go back to work, Beautiful," he said, and tapped her butt lightly.

"Jane!" she yelled, but chuckled. He exited her office, and she got back to her desk. He was absolutely crazy, and she loved it.

**-YulianaHenderson-**

"Yes, Mister Caldron, my sincere apologies for Mister Jane's behavior. Sorry for your loss, again. Yes. I'll do. Bye, Mister Caldron," Lisbon said, and hung up the phone. She sighted. The thousandths time someone called her to sue Jane. It had amused her. All those people who did the same thing over and over again, claiming Jane ruined their grief. But now, she hated it. It almost became daily routine, and she didn't liked daily routines if they ment keeping one of her people out of prison.

Suddenly, a little paper plane landed on her desk. She frowned. She knew it was from Patrick Jane, the eternal boy.

She unfolded it, to reveal curly letters in red ink.

"_You can't imagine how beautiful my life has become... ever since you came into it. PJ"_

A little deformed heart was drawn next to his initials, and small butterflies flew through Lisbon's stomach. She looked up, but saw no one. She stared at the piece of paper again. Why did he do this? Not that she'd mind it, though, she thought it was kind of cute.

She put the paper in her drawer, and focused back on her screen. But she couldn't focus anymore. Every time someone walked by, she looked up to see if it was Jane, for almost the entire day. Damn was she in love.

**-YulianaHenderson-**

"Hello, Diamond of mine, I have an idea for the case," Jane said, as he entered Lisbon's office and jumped on her couch.

"What?"

"I know you're not going to like it, but we have to do it," Jane said, looking into the space, to bypass her stare.

"Well?" Lisbon asked, losing her patience.

"Well... The one common friend from Justa is Erica Flynn... Justa was a member of her dating site."

"So?"

"So we can use Erica to learn things out about Justa. Who she was, what kind of men she liked. Maybe that will lead us to the murderer," Jane said, now looking at her, and she sighed.

"Maybe that isn't even a bad idea, I guess-"

"Thank you Lisbon!" Jane exclaimed, putting a piece of paper on her desk, and running away before she could say anything. She did not want Erica to help with the case again. She could still remember the last time: her, sitting on the toilet, her face wet with tears.

No, not something she wanted again. She could ask if Jane only visited her in jail. Maybe that was a better idea.

She looked at the letter on her desk. She already knew what it was. She opened the envelope:

"_Holding you makes my day, kissing you makes my week, and loving you makes my life. PJ"_

She smiled. She looked over at Jane, who was sitting back on his couch, he looked at her as well. He waved, and she got butterflies in her stomach. Damn him.

She looked at her agenda. She had wrote down when she found out she was pregnant. She looked at the top corner of that week. Three weeks...

**-YulianaHenderson-**

"Miss Flynn, you can come to the door now," the guard said, and Erica jumped up. Today was the big day: the day of her big plan. The past three days she had had time to really think her plan through, and she knew that today would be the right day to do it.

"No need for the formalities, right, Dennis?" Erica said, smiling at her guard.

Dennis smiled.

"I wish I could drop it, Miss Flynn, but I'm not allowed to," Dennis said, as he cuffed her.

"Okay," Erica said, and they walked out of her cell.

"And how are you doing today, Dennis?" Erica asked.

"Fine, like always. And the family is great as well. Teena just lost her first tooth, which made her really happy, and Tod is doing great at school," he said.

Erica smiled a faint smile.

"That's great," she said, and sighed. She wanted a Tod and Teena as well. Little Ericas who ran around the house, yelling, screaming and laughing.

"You know what I heard? Mister Jane and Agent Lisbon are coming today as well, to visit the prison. Ain't that great?" Dennis exclaimed, and Erica stopped dead in her tracks.

"What? What do you mean, are coming as well?" she asked, confused, and Dennis laughed.

"Aren't you the jealous one?"

"I'm not jealous."

"You're jealous!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Dennis!" Erica yelled, and swallowed to stay calm. If she began screaming at a guard, she would only risk being in jail longer.

"Sorry, okay, maybe I am jealous, but don't you think Patrick Jane looks handsome? That Lisbon woman will never get him. Besides, his soul is scarred, he needs a woman who is mentally strong, balanced and steady, who can support him when he needs it."

"Some like you?" Dennis asked, and Erica turned around and faced him.

"Exactly."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know true love when I see it," she said, and he laughed.

"Workaholic."

Dennis opened the door to the room that had the feeling of an interrogation room, and led Erica inside. There were Jane and Lisbon, sitting next to each other at the table.

"Dennis? What is this?" Erica asked, and wanted to flee when Dennis gently pushed her to the chair.

"Just listen, Erica, they want to ask you something," he said, and exited the room. Erica sat down, and looked at Jane.

"Hello Patrick," she said, and Lisbon sighed.

"Mrs. Flynn, we're currently dealing with a case in which we need your help again to catch the murderer," Lisbon said, and Erica smiled.

"Oh really? Because it worked out perfectly the last time?" Erica said, and turned to look at Lisbon.

"I'm sorry, okay? And Jane is sorry as well."

"Oh? Thank you, Patrick," Erica said, and smiled.

"Although I would be really honored to help you, Patrick, I don't want to help you again, I'm sorry," she said, and stood up. Jane stopped her from knocking on the door to get Dennis.

"Please, Erica, we need you," Jane whispered, and Erica smiled.

"I know."

"Okay, that's enough, we're out of here," Lisbon exclaimed, and wanted to leave the room when Jane grabbed her arm.

"Lisbon, stay," Jane said, serious. She shook her head.

"This is something that I don't belong in. This is something between you and Erica."

"No, it's not! You only think that because you think that I like her. You're jealous, both of you, and I want it to stop!" Jane yelled, and Erica and Lisbon looked up.

"Jealous of her? I'm not jealous. Jane, she has nothing!"

"Excuse me, I could hear that."

"You were supposed to!" Lisbon yelled, and Erica gasped.

"You bitch!" Erica yelled, and suddenly, without thinking about it, Lisbon hit Erica in the face.

"Lisbon!" Jane exclaimed, but she didn't listen. Erica immediately hit Lisbon with both her, still cuffed, hands. Lisbon fell to the floor, and pulled Erica with her. Erica crawled on top of Lisbon and slammed her head.

Watching all that, Jane strangely felt he couldn't move, he didn't know what to do. He saw the woman he loved got beaten up, and he didn't do anything.

Erica got off of Lisbon and punched her in her stomach. And that was when everything went black in front of Lisbon's eyes.

"Oh my god! What did you do?" Jane exclaimed, and ran over to Lisbon. Ericas mouth opened, and closed, trying to find the right words to say, but she found she couldn't.

"Bye Patrick," Erica whispered, and knocked on the door. Dennis opened it, and stepped inside and when he saw Lisbon and Jane, he shot a death glare at Erica sighed. There goes her brilliant plan, down the toilet.

"Patrick Jane?" Dr. Mike Hays asked, as he stepped out of his office.

"Yes?"

"Come in," he said, and Jane followed him inside.

There sat Lisbon, who didn't look up when they entered.

"You can sit down, Mister Jane," the doctor said, and Jane obeyed. He looked at Lisbon. He had to admit that she looked awful. Lisbon didn't look up at him.

"I've run some tests, and I have the results here. I have already told Miss. Lisbon," he said, and looked at Lisbon. Jane swallowed.

"It isn't good, as you might have guessed. It's a Clinical Spontaneous Abortion, also known as a miscarriage," the doctor said, without a single emotion, and Jane's heart dropped.

"What?" Jane asked, not quite comprehending what the doctor just said.

"It's a miscarriage, your child isn't alive anymore," he said, taking of his glasses.

"I'm sorry, for the both of you, but there's nothing I can do."  
>Jane looked at Lisbon. Tears were streaming down her face. He wanted to place a hand on Lisbon's knee, but she pushed him away.<p>

"Thank you for your time, Mister Hays," Lisbon said, and stood up without saying anything. The doctor nodded at Jane, and motioned to the door, so that Jane left the room.

Jane ran outside, and followed Lisbon, who quickly walked towards her car.

"Lisbon, wait!" Jane exclaimed, but to no avail. She didn't turn around, nor did she stop.

"Teresa!"

Lisbon stepped into her car, and drove away. Jane ran his hands through his curls. Yep, now he had destroyed everything he had. Again.

**-YulianaHenderson-**

"Hey Lisbon," Jane said, as Lisbon walked into the bullpen. No response.

"Hi Boss!" Van Pelt said, smiling, but Lisbon still didn't say anything. She just continued walking, with her head down. Van Pelt could see she wasn't wearing any make up, and she hadn't done her hair. That was weird.

"Boss?" Van Pelt asked, and followed Lisbon.

"Grace, will you please leave me alone?"

"Boss, sorry for being unprofessional and all, but... we can't work with you right now, if you'll be like this," Van Pelt said, and Lisbon turned around.

"Since when is it your business what happens in my private life?" Lisbon asked.

"Since you also cared about me when I shot Craig," Van Pelt said, and Lisbon sighed.

"It's none of your business. Now go."

"I won't-"

"Grace! Please, just go," Lisbon whispered, and Van Pelt nodded and left Lisbon's office.

Lisbon sighed. She placed her head in her hands. What happened?

One moment, she was pregnant, living happily together with Patrick Jane, and the next moment, she got a miscarriage and ignored the man she truly loved.

How could she come out of this?

Suddenly a paper plane landed on her desk. She opened it.

"_Why are you ignoring me? PJ"_

Lisbon quickly threw it in her dustbin. She didn't want to talk to Jane. She wanted to ignore him for the rest of her life. After what had happened, that was all she wanted to do.

**-YulianaHenderson-**

Lisbon grabbed yet another hand full of popcorn and pushed it into her mouth. She wasn't hungry, but that didn't matter. She only wanted to forget.

It had been one week. Jane and her had been ignoring each other for one week. And it killed her. But she knew that what she did what was right. He hadn't helped her when she needed it, he wasn't there for her. Yes, she did what was best.

Jane had tried to talk to her the first two days, but he knew that she just wouldn't talk to him. Lisbon knew he didn't know what he had done wrong. But she did.

She dropped the popcorn when she heard someone knocking on her door. She didn't need to open it to know it was Jane. He had tried to call her, had tried to pass her a lot of paper planes, sat in her office on the couch for hours, trying to make up to her. He knew he couldn't.

Lisbon told herself to ignore him, and she had done a pretty good job doing that. But something inside her yelled she had to open the door. So she stood up, and opened the door.

And indeed, there was Jane. He walked inside, and they both said nothing.

Afraid of breaking what held their love together. After a few minutes, Lisbon sat down, and continued eating the popcorn.

"That'll make you fat," Jane said, as he sat down at the other end of the couch. This was the most awkward conversation he had ever had.

"So how's Erica?" Lisbon finally asked, and Jane turned around.

"What?"

"How's Erica. Aren't you dating her?" Lisbon asked, not looking away from the bag of popcorn on her lap.

"What are you talking about, Lisbon? You know I still love you, and I will always be there when you-"

"Shut up! You have no idea what you have done, right? Erica beat me up, and you were there. Yet you didn't do anything, you stood there, watching how Erica beat our unborn child out of my stomach? You said you would be there for me when I needed it, that you would help me! So, where were you? Why didn't you do anything!" Lisbon yelled, and Jane swallowed.

"Because I didn't know what to do...," Jane whispered, and tears were stinging in Lisbon's eyes.  
>"I lost the baby, Jane. I lost it, I really lost it...," she whispered, tears now streaming down her face.<p>

"I know...," Jane said, moving closer to her, and holding her in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Finally, this story is done! Oh, wait, I already have a sequel to this one :D. Just because I REALLY loved to write this story, and because you guys enjoyed reading it. So, here's the last chapter to this story, in the bottom Author's Note, I'll place the title of the sequel (Hint: If you want a direct link from it when I'm done posting it, add me to your favorite authors list :D)**

**Again, this chapter has not been 'beta-ed', so all typos are mine :D.**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><em>"Better late than never."<em>

"Hello Miss Lisbon. Tell me, why are you here?" the doctor asked, as he motioned to the chair, and sat down at his desk.

"I want to test if I can still... become pregnant, and have a healthy baby. You know, I'm not 18 anymore...," Lisbon said, and Mr. Hayes nodded.  
>"I get what you're saying. You know, Teresa, I can almost assure you that it <em>is<em> still possible. But the chance decreases with the years. So, if you really want to have children, you would have to start around now," Mr. Hayes said, and Lisbon sighed.

"Yeah, okay..."

"How are you, if I may ask? Because the last time I saw you, you didn't look really well. If you need any help, you can always tell me, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, sure...," Lisbon whispered, and Mr. Hayes nodded.

"But if you want to, I can run some tests, just to make sure."

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon walked into her office, a cup of hot coffee in her hands, and saw a piece of paper laying on her desk. She sighed. She wished Jane could stop with those messages.

What happened last night, stayed at last night. He'd left after ten minutes, when he found she still didn't want to respond. She wasn't planning on letting him back in her life. Maybe yet.

She unfolded the letter.

"_Dear Teresa,_

_I love you, you know that._

_But why I love you is a hard question to answer. I love you because you care for me like no one else I know. I love the way you feel when you're in my arms, so safe from dangers in the world. I love your eyes, so hypnotic and mesmerizing, beautiful to gaze into, and yet never revealing everything to me. I can't explain every way that I love you because that's impossible. But I can say I love you because you are you._

_Everything that ever caused a tear to trickle down my cheek, I run away and hide from it. But now, everything is unwinding and finding its way back towards me. And I don't know what to do. I just know that pain I felt so long ago, it's hurting ten time more._ _People are always telling me to smile, like smiling is going to just take away all the hurt and pain. Well I've tried that... I've tried hiding my sorrows and covering the sadness in smiles... and what I've learned is that when it hurts this much inside your heart always has a way of showing it no matter how many masks you wear._

_Sometimes the littlest thing in life changes something forever and there will be times when you wish you can go back to how things used to be but you just can't because things have changed so much. And what we have, had, is something I didn't want to miss in a million years. Even if you don't want me back, which I can understand completely, know that l always had and always will love you. PJ"_  
>Lisbon stared at the letter. Though it was just a piece of paper, she felt so much emotions coming from it, that it was just too much. She put it down, and walked over to her couch. She swallowed.<p>

Jane wouldn't stop this. But she didn't want to give up. She knew it was in vain. He loved her, and she loved him. And nothing was going to change that.

She looked over at Jane's couch in the bullpen, and he was sleeping. She sighed. Now was the best time. She'd better not waste it.

She approached the bullpen, nerves almost breaking her into hundred little pieces.

"Jane?" Lisbon whispered, as she kneeled down next to him.

"Hmm...?" Jane groaned, and when he opened his eyes, he smiled a faint smile.

"So you got my letter?" he asked, and without saying anything, she kissed him. He got up, without breaking apart from her, and deepened the kiss. She heard people around them gasp, but she couldn't care less.

Jane pulled away, and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Lisbon, I'm so sorry. I should've done something. But I didn't, and that's my own mistake. And Erica's. And I'm really, really sorry, and-"

"Stop it...," Lisbon whispered, and kissed him again.

And suddenly, everyone began to clap. Lisbon and Jane pulled away, and looked around. People smiled.

"Why is everyone clapping?" Lisbon asked, and Jane shook his head.

"I don't know."

"Well... If that isn't my most devoted person and the one who always ruins our plans: Together. I always knew it," Wainwright said, and everybody laughed.

"Guys, give me my dollars," Wainwright ordered, and everybody began searching for money in their pockets. And Jane and Lisbon turned to look at each other again.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Cuddles? What's this on the counter?" Jane asked, as he got into the kitchen to cook dinner. Lisbon looked up from the TV.

"Open it, it's for you," she said, and turned back to the TV. And suddenly, within about three seconds, she heard a loud gasp, and she smiled.

"You like it?" she asked, and she heard Jane running into her way. He lifted her up, and kissed her. In his hands was the shirt Lisbon bought for him: World's best Daddy.

"Are you seriously pregnant again?" Jane exclaimed, and Lisbon nodded. Jane smiled.

"That's... That's great! This time, I will _really_ be there. I will protect you 24/7!"

"I don't really need that..."

"No, you don't, but I need that," Jane smiled, and he chuckled.

"I love you, princess," Jane whispered, and Lisbon sighed.

"Are we really gonna start with the nickname thing again? Good thing I did my homework this time, Sparky!"

"Pookie."

"Hero."

"Hot lips!"

"Indeed, Tarzan," Lisbon exclaimed, and kissed him. He laughed.

"Tarzan?"

"Yeah, Tarzan. It's the last one I can think of."

"Really?"

"No, there's only one left: Love."

-YulianaHenderson-

"Morning Jane! Morning Cho!" Van Pelt said, as she hopped into the bullpen. She looked at Jane.  
>"What are you wearing?" she asked, and Jane smiled. He sat up, and showed. 'World's best daddy'.<p>

"What do you mean with that shirt, Jane?" Van Pelt asked, and Jane shrugged.

"Nothing, I only mean that I'm becoming a Daddy again...," he said, without looking at her, and she gasped.

"Is... Lisbon?"

"Am I what?" Lisbon asked, as she strolled into the bullpen. She immediately saw Jane's clothes.

"Jane?" she exclaimed, and he chuckled.

"Sorry, but they were gonna find out eventually."

"Yeah, but _I_ wanted to tell!"  
>"Too late!" Jane exclaimed, and lay down again. Lisbon groaned.<p>

"You little rascal...," she muttered, and went to her office. Van Pelt stood there frozen, but with a smile on her face.

"What had just happened?" she asked, confused.

"Does it matter?" Cho asked, and Van Pelt sighed, and sat down.

-YulianaHenderson-

"And? How does it feel? Being pregnant and all?" Van Pelt asked, and Lisbon smiled.

"You know, it actually isn't a big thing. I get a lot of help," she said, looking at Jane, and he smiled.

"I think the hardest moments have yet to come."

"Yeah, right...," Jane murmured, and Lisbon frowned.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Cuddles!" Jane quickly exclaimed, and she smiled.

"And when do go on maternity leave? Van Pelt asked, and Lisbon sighed.

"Next week. I'm really gonna miss you, guys," Lisbon said, as she looked around the table.

Lisbon was now 35 weeks pregnant. Because this was probably the last moment they could go out with the entire team before the child was born, so they took the opportunity to do now.

"And we're gonna miss you, Boss."

"I'm not your boss outside of work. Now, I'm Teresa. Please," Lisbon said, and Van Pelt nodded, and smiled.

"Okay!" she said, and laughed.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Guys! Guys! Listen!" Van Pelt exclaimed, as she ran into the bullpen, her phone in her hands.

"We need to go the hospital, now!" she exclaimed, and the boys immediately knew what it was about.

When they arrived, Jane was already awaiting them.

"Follow me!" he said, and they did.

They entered the hospital room Lisbon was in, and they immediately were greeted by a loud cry. It was the baby. That meant that it was alive, and healthy. Lisbon looked up.

"Hey guys," Lisbon said, her voice breaking, and the team smiled. They walked over to Lisbon, and saw a beautiful baby boy in her arms.

"He's beautiful...," Van Pelt whispered, and Lisbon smiled.

"You want to hold him?" Lisbon asked, and Van Pelt nodded enthusiastically. Jane passed the baby to Van Pelt, after Van Pelt sat down on the chair in the corner of the room.

"Does he already have a name?" Rigsby asked, and Jane nodded. Lisbon sighed.

"Yeah, Jane almost ordered me in naming him Ryan Sebastian. So his names are Ryan Sebastian," Lisbon smiled, and looked at Jane.

"Excuse me, Miss Perfect, you agreed on it!"  
>"I know... I like the names!" Lisbon said, and Jane nodded.<p>

"I know, because I thought of it," Jane said, and Lisbon slapped his arm.

"Ouch!"

"Sissy."

"I'm glad the baby's alright," Van Pelt said, trying to change the subject, and Lisbon and Jane looked at her at the same moment.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Mia, get dressed, we need to go now!" Lisbon exclaimed, as she quickly made a few more sandwiches for that day. Jane and Lisbon both had to work, and because they didn't had a babysitter to look after Ryan and Mia, they had to come with them to the CBI. Not that Ryan and Mia minded it, though, they wanted to meet all the nice people their parents spoke about. They already knew the team, but no more than that.

"Reese, Ryan and I are ready. For half an hour. Is it that hard to be in time?" Jane asked from the couch where he was sitting, with Ryan next to him.

"Jane, seriously, if you want to go, go help Mia then!" Lisbon yelled, and Jane chuckled. He knew Lisbon couldn't do it all by herself, and that didn't matter. He loved helping her out where she needed it. He ran upstairs, into Mia's room. He saw her looking at a picture of Jane and Lisbon together.

"Mummy really beautiful!" Mia exclaimed, and Jane nodded, a wide smile on his face. Mia was almost three, and was beginning to talk, though she couldn't form proper sentences. It was okay, Jane knew that when she was a child of his, it would soon be fixed.

"Yes, she is. Now, get dressed, little princess, we need to go!" Jane said, and Mia put down the picture, almost dropping it on the floor. Jane caught it, and put it on her drawer.

"Which dress would my majesty want to wear today?" Jane asked, as he opened Mia's wardrobe. She ran towards him, and pulled one of the pink dresses out of it. The pink dress, with little pink flowers on it, and a big one at the waist, looked cute with her dark hair. She was just a mini Lisbon, the same eyes, the same smile. Too cute.

Just like Ryan was a mini version of himself. Not so cute. At least, that's what Lisbon thought. Two Janes was exhausting. Especially if the younger one acts more mature than the older one.

"This!" Mia exclaimed.

"Okay, let me help you," Jane said, as he pulled the dress over her head.

"You looking forward to seeing Grace again?" Jane asked, and Mia's eyes widened.

"Grace! I play with Grace!" Mia exclaimed, and Jane laughed.

"Yes, you can play with Grace!" he said, and she smiled. Mia was in love with Grace. The times when Jane and Lisbon had to go to school for a chat with Ryan's teacher, he was seven, so they couldn't say that it wasn't important, they asked Grace to babysit. But they also had a baby sitter who came whenever Mia was sick, or didn't want to go to the crèche.

But now, that girl was sick herself, and Ryan had free day of school.

"Patrick, are you and Mia finished?" Lisbon asked from downstairs, and Mia smiled.

"Mummy!" she exclaimed, and wanted to run away, when Jane stopped her.

"Let me carry you, your majesty, or else, you may fall," he said, in a dignified way, and he lifted Mia up in the air. She screamed out of joy, and when Jane arrived downstairs, Lisbon was already there, with Ryan next to her.

"Yep, ready!" Jane said, and put Mia down. Lisbon put Mia's coat on, and they walked to the car.

-YulianaHenderson-

When they walked out of the elevator, both Mia and Ryan were silent. This place had to be incredible for a kid, Jane thought, and he looked at Lisbon. Before they walked around the corner to the bullpen, he gave Lisbon a quick kiss, and ran over to his couch.

"I'm going to sleep here, don't wake me up!" he yelled, and Mia and Ryan laughed. As soon as Mia saw Grace, she almost became a lunatic, and jumped up and down.

"Hello Mia! How are you doing?" Grace asked, and Mia stopped jumping.

"I'm fine! My dress pretty, right?" she asked, and Grace nodded.

"Of course it is! And you are pretty as well!" she said, and Mia smiled.

Lisbon walked to her office. She didn't knew Ryan followed her.

"Mom? Do you love dad?" he asked, and she turned around.

"What?" she asked, and looked at him. She saw Ryan looking very serious, almost observing her, and she smiled.

"Come," she said, and entered her office. She walked over to her desk, and opened the top drawer. She grabbed something, and placed it on the desk.

"Here, read it," she said, and Ryan did. It were the notes Jane had sent her when their relationship had just began. She saw Ryan smiling as he read all the letters.

She searched for an empty piece of paper, and wrote something down. She folded it, and gave it to Ryan.

"Will you give this to dad?" she asked, and he nodded. She saw him hopping to Jane, and saw how Jane groaned as Ryan placed it on his stomach. Jane took it in his hands, and unfolded it.

" _I loved you once, I love you still, I always have, I always will... TL"_

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon entered the prison, in search for Erica. Though she hated her, still did after seven years, Lisbon wanted to apologize for everything she had done wrong with Erica. Like being jealous because Erica had kissed Jane and she didn't. At least Lisbon now had two children of him, and Erica had not.

"Miss Lisbon, I'm afraid I have bad news for you. Miss Flynn... committed suicide last night," Kory, the new guard, said, and Lisbon frowned.

"Why?"

"We have no idea. We might expect that it has something to do with you and Mister Jane being together. I knew her pretty well in the short time I've worked her, and I discovered she was jealous of you. I would be as well, you have such cute kids," Kory said.

"Okay, thank you, Mister Sandler," Lisbon said, and turned around.

"Don't feel guilty, Miss Lisbon, it's certainly not your fault," Kory said, but Lisbon already had exited the building. Poor woman. It must have been hard always to get what you wanted, and suddenly, everything got ruined and stolen in front of your eyes. Seemed like her jealousy got the best of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that was Red Jealousy! How did you like it? At least I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you loved reading this as much as I did reading your reviews (and my inbox :D)!**

**Oh, yeah, the sequel to this story will be 'Red Accidents'. Stay tuned to read that story as well :D.**


End file.
